


The Knight and the Necromancer

by Gates_of_Ember



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Captive/Hero, Forgive me for I have sinned, Knight!Will, M/M, Necromancer!Nico, PWP, Solangelo Week, featuring cockslut Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gates_of_Ember/pseuds/Gates_of_Ember
Summary: For Solangelo Week 2K18 Day 3: Captive/HeroSir William of the House of Apollon has taken an oath of loyalty to Olympus’ throne.  He has vowed to end the plague of sorcerers destroying the kingdom, and his resolution has never wavered.  But when Will captures a particularly troublesome necromancer, his usual tactics for controlling rogue sorcerers fail...so he must use other methods to discipline Nico.





	The Knight and the Necromancer

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get _something_ out for Solangelo week...but all I managed was this steaming garbage heap of trashy smut. Enjoy.

Will pressed his knee firmly into the back of the man underneath him, his bow drawn and an arrow pointed directly into his temple.  He’d received a tip that there was a necromancer hiding somewhere in the forests of Delos and it hadn’t taken Will long to find him.  True, necromancers were the most dangerous and deceitful of all sorcerers, but Will had taken a vow before the king to rid Olympus of their kind—a vow he took quite seriously.

“Yield,” Will ordered, pressing the head of his arrow against the necromancer’s skin.  “You are under the custody of Sir William of House Apollon, Knight of Olympus, and—”

“Oh, shut it,” spat the man under him.  “You have a pretty face, but you’re so annoying.”

Will blinked in surprise.  He’d hunted necromancers for years—ever since his own brother betrayed the House of Apollon by dabbling in the dark magics—but although necromancers were vile, deceitful tyrants, they were rarely flippant.

“Don’t look so hurt,” cooed the necromancer.  “I called you pretty, didn’t I?  Now, be a good boy and take these shackles off of me.  I’ll behave...I’ll even reward you.”  The prisoner’s tongue darted out to lick his lips and his eyes drifted to Will’s lower body.  Will was shocked at first, but it only took a moment to recover.  It wasn’t the first time that a sorcerer had attempted to seduce him.  Granted, it _was_ the first time that the sorcerer attempting to seduce him was so...attractive.

Will shook his head to clear his mind.  He set aside his bow, but did not remove the manacles from around his prisoner’s wrists.  “I know your kind, sorcerer.  I’ve dealt with necromancers like you before.”  

The necromancer flashed an unnaturally white grin when Will forced his back against one of the larger trees in the surrounding forest.  Something about the necromancer’s expression made Will feel hot and his hair stand on end.  But Will hadn’t lied—he _knew_ sorcerers.  Some could cast enchantments of infatuation that lasted long enough for their captors to release them.  Others used magic to ignite lust and weaken their opponent so that they could be easily overcome.  Will had learned these things in his training and he had even met magicians who tried to use such tricks on him before.  He’d never had trouble rejecting the advances of sorcerers before.

The prisoner smirked up at him as Will finished chaining his wrists around the trunk of the tree.  “I doubt that you’ve dealt with a necromancer _quite_ like me,” he said.

Will swallowed and tore his eyes away from his prisoner’s face.  He hadn’t.  Necromancy was an advanced magic, usually studied by older sorcerers whose bodies quickly decomposed as the price for delving into such dark magic.  This one must be a very poor, inexperienced necromancer...or he was a sorcerer powerful enough to engage in dark magic at such a young age while keeping the destructive consequences from affecting his body.

Will didn’t say any of that.  He finished linking the chain to the manacles on Nico’s wrists to keep him from escaping while he set up camp for the night.  “Enough talking, necromancer.  You are under the custody of—”

“Sir William of House Apollon, Knight of Olympus, yes, very impressive,” the necromancer said mockingly, then he leaned forward with his teeth bared in a grin, the moonlight reflecting in his dark eyes.  “You can just call me Nico, though.  It’s much easier to scream.”

“I have come to bring you to justice for your crimes,” Will continued as though Nico hadn’t spoken.

Nico made a pleased sound.  “You’re here to punish me?” he asked.  “Are you going to teach me a lesson, sir knight?  Will you keep me chained up to this tree while you fuck me until I’m your obedient little captive?”

Will froze and the blood rushed to his head so fast that he felt dizzy.  He quickly retrieved his bow and aimed at Nico even though he knew an arrow offered little defense against a sorcerer's words.  “Silence, you—”

“Then you’ll take me back to Olympus and everyone will talk about how you tamed an evil necromancer like me,” Nico went on.  “There will be rumors about how you did it, and rumors will become legends, but only you and I will know what really happened—that it was your _cock_ that disciplined me.”

“If you think that you can convince me to free you by seducing me, then you are mistaken,” Will said, keeping the head of his arrow aimed at Nico’s chest.  “My own brother was one of your kind.  If I did not pardon him, why should I pardon you?”

“You aren’t a very good listener,” said the necromancer.  “I’ve changed my mind.  I am not asking you to free me; I am asking you to _fuck_ me.”

Will swallowed, but was careful not to let his arrow shake.  He held his arms still as he squinted his eyes at his prisoner.  Necromancers were menaces, liars, evil-doers—Will would not fall for this one’s attempts to seduce him.

 _Don’t look at his eyes,_ Will reminded himself.  Once one devoted themselves to the dark magics, their souls shattered and were filled with evil, and it showed in their eyes—they became as dangerous and piercing as broken glass.  Nico’s eyes were black and bottomless and made Will feel like he was turning into stone.  It took all Will’s strength to lower his gaze, focusing on the necromancer’s teeth instead.  They were unnaturally white, his canines too large and too pointed.  As Will watched, the man’s red tongue darted out and licked over the sharp tips of his teeth.  His body felt dangerously hot as he examined Nico’s tongue and lips, and he shivered before tearing his gaze down again.  But then he saw Nico’s body, with skin as beautiful as moonlight, clothed in midnight black, with iron chains biting into the flesh of his wrists.  Will watched the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, steady and mesmerizing, guiding his eyes back up to stare at the necromancer’s pale neck.  His head was tilted back, baring his throat like he was inviting Will to touch him—even to bite him and mark him.

“No,” Will said out loud.  He realized that he’d dropped his arrow too low and raised it to point at the necromancer’s chest again.  “Why would you even...what would you stand to gain from such a thing?”

“I’m desperate and you look delicious,” answered the necromancer, his voice almost sounding like a purr.  “Are my intentions not clear enough?  I want you, Sir William of House Apollon.”

Will’s face burned.  He caught himself lowering his arrow again and corrected his stance to hold it steady.  “Want...me?”

Nico licked the points of his canines.  “Yes.  I want you inside of me.  I want you to pound into me and make me scream so loudly that I wake every beast in the forest.  I want you to fuck me so hard that I feel you for days.”

“I...I can’t—”

“Make me your obedient little prisoner,” Nico said.  “If you fuck me hard enough, I won’t be able to walk afterwards, let alone run away.  But if you fuck me that hard, I won’t _want_ to run away.”

Will felt heat flare in his body.  He grunted pathetically and his arrow drifted away from his target.  “I’ve taken a vow to bring your kind to justice.  I will not be seduced—”

“I’ll even let you leave the bindings on,” said Nico.  “Think of it—I’ll be all chained up and at your mercy.  Strip me and shove your cock inside me.  Show me what a nasty little criminal I am.  Punish me.  Make me beg for forgiveness.”

Will considered himself to be a level-headed sort of man.  He was unlike the other knights who were easily distracted from their duties by the pretty young men and women in the King’s harem.  Of course Will had his fair share of affairs, but he’d never allowed that to get in the way of orders.  So why was it that a necromancer, of all people, was able to reduce Will to a quivering mess of a man, no better than the other knights who were so controlled by their desires?  Why was it that Will could not resist dropping his weapon in favor of grabbing Nico’s shoulder and flipping him over onto his knees, so that his wrists were crossed and pinned against the tree he was chained to, his black-clad rear raised for Will’s inspection?

Will hesitated, but then the necromancer laughed.  “Is that as far as you can go, Sir William?  Don’t you have what it takes?”

Will took a fist of the necromancer’s black hair and shoved his cheek against the rough bark of the tree.  “Do not goad me, necromancer,” he said.  “Continue to test me and I will not be so gentle.”

Nico grinned, the moonlight sparkling off his pure-white teeth as he held Will’s gaze with one of those bottomless black eyes.  “I do not recall asking you to be gentle.  Show me what criminals like me deserve.”

Will grit his teeth like a growling animal and released Nico’s hair.  He tore up the necromancer’s black tunic and forced it over his head so that it was tangled around his bound arms.  Will was shocked by the anger and arousal sending fire blazing through his veins.  Was it the necromancer’s magic controlling him?  Will had heard of seductive sorcerery before; he had learned about it as a squire training to become a knight.  He had been warned not to listen to the advances of those who dabbled in magic.

But Will was beyond caring.  He untied the belt holding the necromancer’s trousers and shoved them down to his knees.  His skin was pale and round like the moon, and Will—even as level-headed and unaggressive as he considered himself to be—felt the strange, savage urge to mark him.  Nico made a sound when Will put his gloved hands on his ass to spread him open and look at his hole.  It looked tight, but yielded when Will brushed his thumb over it and pressed down.

Suddenly, Nico wiggled under Will’s hands.  “By the gods, don’t just _look._ Hurry and get inside—Ah!”

Nico cut off with a cry of pain when Will swatted the top of his thigh, where his ass met his leg.  Once he realized what he’d done, Will felt the blood run from his face. Even if necromancers were nefarious beings, and as infuriating as this particular one may be, Will did not want to needlessly hurt anyone.  “S-sorry,” Will stuttered, taking his hands away from Nico’s body.  “I didn’t mean—”

But Nico was laughing again.  “I told you I wanted to be punished, sir knight,” he said.  “Did you forget?  Now, stretch me open and prepare me for your cock.”

Will flushed and looked around his camp for something to use as a lubricant.  His eyes settled on the oil lamp that was burning beside them.  He retrieved an extra bottle of the oil from his pack before returning to kneel behind Nico, removing his gloves with his teeth, and uncorking the bottle.  He started to pour it into his palm, but hesitated and looked back up at Nico.

Nico was watching over his shoulder with interest and smirked when Will caught his eye.  “Well?” he said.  “Get on with it.”

Will glanced down at the bottle in his hands, then back up at Nico.  Gathering his courage, Will took a deep breath and said, “No.”

Nico frowned.  “I like a bit of pain, but—”

“No,” Will repeated, setting the bottle aside.  “This is a _punishment._ If you want to be prepared, you will have to do it yourself.”  He retrieved the key to Nico’s bonds from the pouch on his belt and unlocked the iron cuff around his right wrist, leaving him chained to the tree by one arm.  When he offered Nico the bottle of oil, the perplexed expression on the sorcerer’s face melted into mischief.

“You’re learning, sir knight,” the necromancer said in a teasing voice.  Will ignored his words and helped him coat his fingers in oil.  “You like this, don’t you?” his prisoner went on, sliding his fingers down the cleft of his ass and brushing over his hole.  His breath hitched when he pressed his first finger inside.  Will could feel his groin throb at the sound.  “You like watching me get my tight little ass ready for your cock,” Nico continued.  “You’re hard already, aren’t you?”

Will felt a low, unbidden growl rise up in his throat.  He tried to suppress it, but Nico had heard.

The necromancer laughed.  The sound was breathy—sinful, but gorgeous.  “Take it out,” he ordered as he squeezed a second finger inside himself.  “Let me see what you’re hiding in there.  I want to know what you’re going to be pounding inside me.”

Will’s jaw started to go slack and he reached to obey, but then Nico crooked his fingers inside himself and gasped, and Will was shaken from his stupor.  “No,” Will said.  “This isn’t for your pleasure, necromancer. You do not get to make demands of me.”

Nico flashed another gleaming smirk.  “But you’re hardly the one in control, are you?  I can see the look in your eyes as you watch me.  I know how badly you want me.  Look at my fingers, Sir Knight.  Can’t you see the way my ass is swallowing them up?  It’s so tight inside me.  I haven’t felt a proper cock in so long.  But I bet you have a nice, thick one, don’t you?  That’s exactly what I need—a big cock rammed inside my naughty little ass, a strong knight to tell me how bad I’ve been.  And you know that, don’t know?  You know just how to punish me.”

“Silence,” Will commanded.

“You don’t need to pretend to not be aroused, sir knight; it’s only you and me here.  I don’t _need_ to be quiet.  I like being loud.  Judging by the problem I can see growing between your legs, you like it too.”

Will growled, grabbing Nico’s wrist and pulling his fingers out.  “If you can spare the energy to taunt me, then you must have prepared yourself long enough already,” he said. “Turn around and face the tree with your ass out.”

Nico flashed his white teeth once more before turning around obediently.  He bowed his body in a submissive posture that Will found oddly pleasing.  Will had never particularly cared for taking a domineering role when it came to intimacy—but then, none of this was like him.  It was rare enough for Will to take partners if he was not well acquainted with them, but a _necromancer?_  What would the others say if they knew?  Would they think less of him?  Worry for him?  Or perhaps...would they see Nico and be jealous that it was Will who’d bedded the sorcerer?

Will left his clothes on when he took himself out and lined up behind Nico, at least having enough sense not to leave himself vulnerable and nude in the presence of a powerful necromancer.  When Will pushed in, they both groaned.  The gods knew it had been too long since Will had felt pleasure from anyone apart from his right hand, and judging by the way Nico felt, Will even suspected that he may have been telling the truth about needing to feel a proper cock.  He was tight around Will—so tight that Will thought he might explode inside Nico at any moment.  He stopped to give Nico time to adjust.  With as tight as Nico felt, Will worried that he hadn’t given him enough time to prepare himself.  Yes, Nico was infuriating and a necromancer, but Will was gentle at heart and did not wish to hurt him.

But when Will stopped moving, Nico whined and pushed back onto him.  Gasping, Will clutched Nico’s hips to hold him still.  He could feel Nico’s muscles contracting around him, Nico’s entire body shaking with pleasure beneath him, Nico’s rim clenching down on him, and Will was in serious danger of coming undone immediately.  When Nico pushed back against Will’s hands, Will quickly smacked him.  “Little slut,” he snarled.  “This is your _punishment._ You’ll take what you’re given.”

Obviously, Nico didn’t need time to adjust.  He needed it hard and fast and ruthless, so that was what Will gave him.  He dug his fingers into Nico’s hips and slammed into him, over and over until Nico was cursing, grasping at the tree he was pinned against, and moaning filthy praises and taunts.  “Can’t you fuck any harder?” he said.  “Show me how bad I am.  Make me your filthy whore.”

Will growled and took a fist full of Nico’s hair again, forcing himself deep inside Nico with one strong thrust.  “Enough, necromancer,” he said, pushing the side of Nico’s face into the bark.  “Continue to speak to me this way and...”  Will hesitated.  And what?  Nico did seem to care when Will threatened him.  In fact, he seemed to like the punishments Will promised.  Was there anything that the necromancer _didn’t_ enjoy?  Or perhaps, something Will could take away?  “...continue to speak to me this way and I will not allow you to come,” Will finished.

To Will’s surprise, Nico growled defensively.  “If you want me to behave, you’ll have to force me to,” he said.  “Threats will get you nowhere.  You ask me to be quiet?  Then make me.”

Will’s lips crashed into Nico’s, suddenly and violently.  Nico’s mouth was hot, his kisses rough and aggressive.  His teeth were sharp against Will’s lips and tongue, biting into Will’s kiss with a rabid ferocity.  Will was normally a gentle lover, but the way Nico moved and tasted and felt ignited something in him that made him want to rise to every challenge Nico set.

It wasn’t until it was already too late that Will realized kissing a necromancer could be even more dangerous than bedding one.  Had it remained merely sexual in nature, Will would have been able to brush the incident aside as a brief episode of uncontrollable lust.  But a kiss?  A kiss signified attraction, and attraction made Will a great deal more vulnerable than he would have been made by mere lust.

But Will didn’t care.  How could he, when his ears were filled with moans, pants, gasps, and the sound of his leather jerkin slapping against Nico’s skin?  How could he think with the taste of Nico’s kiss still on his tongue, or while he watched Nico’s hole stretch obscenely around his cock?

“Good,” Nico praised when they broke apart.  Will’s lips were stil stinging from Nico’s bites and nips and was surprised by how much he liked it.  He wanted to kiss Nico again, or even to bite him back.

Will gripped Nico’s hips more tightly and dig his fingernails into Nico’s skin.  When Nico hissed in pain, Will quickly withdrew his nails, but Nico looked at him over his shoulder and said, “Do it again.”

“Do it...” Will dumbly repeated.  “But I...doesn’t it hurt?”

“That is exactly the point, sir knight,” Nico said.  “You can make sweet love to me later, but for now, I want to be punished.”

Will swallowed.  He wanted to grip Nico’s hips painfully tight and fuck Nico until he screamed, but something was holding him back.  “I don’t usually do this sort of thing,” he admitted.

“I gathered that,” Nico said.  “You’re doing splendidly. Just keep fucking me as hard as you’d like, maybe even bruise me a bit.  I want to be fucked by a strong knight—can’t you do that for me?”

Will knew that Nico was goading him, but that didn’t stop the growl in his chest.  When Nico clenched down on him again, Will slammed his hips forward and made Nico arch his back and gasp.  He kissed the corner of Nico’s lips once more—perhaps as an apology for his aggressive desires, perhaps to console himself with the assurance that this was what Nico wanted—then his mouth moved down to Nico’s jaw and bit him.  He was gentle at first—only leaving light nips—but the harder he bit down on Nico’s skin, the more prettily Nico gasped.  When Will’s teeth left a trail down Nico’s neck, Nico tightened around him and whimpered.  Nico started moving with him, taking Will in faster and deeper.  Will heard him panting, his taunts fading and becoming repetitive, and judging from how much tighter he suddenly felt around his cock, Will knew that Nico wouldn’t last much longer.  He reached beneath Nico to fondle him, but was barely able to get a hand around it before Nico cried out and spilled over his fingers.  He clamped down on Will as he came, so tightly that Will couldn’t move, and it felt like Nico was dragging Will over the edge with him.  Will fell over Nico’s back and bit his exposed shoulder as he spilled inside, groaning until he finished.

He was still laying over Nico, panting in exhaustion, when Nico started to laugh.  “What were you were saying earlier, sir knight?” he said.  “Something about not being seduced by ‘my kind’?”

Will growled and pushed himself away, pulling out of Nico into the cold night air.  He told himself not to listen to the way Nico whimpered, or to look at the mess dripping from Nico’s clenching hole, but he couldn’t resist.  Will’s eyes roamed over Nico’s body, partly to drink in the sight of him and partly to make sure he hadn’t broken skin with his nails or his teeth.  He had salve in his pack and he wanted to apply it as soon as possible if Nico needed any.

Will tried to tell himself that he’d do the same for anyone.  He wouldn’t leave even an enemy with untended wounds.  But truthfully, he felt an odd pull towards Nico and a desire to care for him.  Perhaps it was a mere result of their coupling, but perhaps it was something more...something dangerous.

The journey home would take at least three days.  Much could happen in that time if Will wasn’t careful.  He recalled Nico mentioning that they could gently make love later on and couldn’t deny the appeal of the suggestion.  If Will felt such a strong pull towards Nico after merely one night, he worried about what sort of state he’d be in when they finally reached Olympus.

“This changes nothing,” Will forced himself to say.  “You are still my prisoner.”

“I think you are confused,” said Nico, looking over his shoulder and licking his too-white teeth.  “I am exactly where I want to be.”


End file.
